


Two Month Anniversary

by mswarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, PWP, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: One-shot for my mutuals.





	Two Month Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bdasswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdasswarrior/gifts), [wolfjillyjill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/gifts), [GreenRed6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRed6/gifts), [Clexa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/gifts).



Lexa adjusted her seat back to get the perfect snapshot of Clarke during their road trip. She took more than one; an image of the sunlight dancing over the skin of her tanned knee, another of her hand resting between her legs, the picture of her reclined form. Smirking at her babe's image on the screen, catching her in a quick catnap after lunch. It didn’t do justice to her girl in the flesh, laying back in her VW Bug. Smart checkerboard van kicks, blue jean and white leather jacket and nothing underneath. Meant, of course, to drive her crazy.

Two months ago, their worlds collided. A fender bender that almost came to blows, no witnesses except each other. Both convinced they were in the right. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses, to keep up with the repairs, 'of course. That turned into a cup of coffee, and a meet up at a bar, then back to Clarke's place for a night-cap.

Clarke kissed her first. But she undid the first button on her shirt. Then it was freestyle. Fingers feathering through Clarke's hair to the nape of her neck pulling her into a breathless second kiss. Clarke's hands finding their way to warm soft skin under her Karla tee. The feeling of Clarke's breast in her hands for the first time. Becoming aware of wetness pooling between her thighs when Clarke fell back against her sofa pulling her on top. Nothing before in her short life could prepare her for this whirlwind of this much sex.

Never in her life did someone make her feel so loved in these last few weeks, except for Clarke. She would keep her a the brink of an orgasm. Her fingers probing deep, a thumb brushing against her clit, her mouth doing wonders over her breasts. Until her legs were trembling arching her back and Clarke would push her over the edge.

“Babe,” Lexa quietly whispered. But didn’t draw her awake. “Sweetie, time to wake up.”

Clarke could only feign sleep for so long and tried desperately to keep her features neutral until Lexa snaked her hand under her jacket and her long wicked fingers found her nipple and squeezed. Eliciting a bout of giggles and it became an all-out struggle to press Lexa back into her seat. Finally reaching under Lexa's tee finding her weak spot just between the join in her hip and thigh and squeezed.

“No fair,” Lexa barked with laughter, unable to push off. Lexa found herself pinned to the seat with her Clarke’s breasts, now exposed in their tickle fight.

“Is too fair, you started it, Woods.” Lexa was gasping by the time Clarke finally removed her fingers from her hips. Clarke knew it to be a very sensitive part of Lexa's body and when to stop. The sunlight past through Clarke’s disheveled hair, her chest beat red heaving at the exertion with their playtime.

Clarke’s eyes in the shadow watched her as the last of her giggles faded away. A heavy moment hung between them. A spur of the moment decision after breakfast to hit the road to nowhere. Finding a secluded spot just to hang out. Only the sun, blue sky above and the two of them. It felt like they were the only people on earth.

Lexa drew her hand up to cup Clarke’s neck, moving her face closer and ran her lips over her cheek and then to her mouth for drawn-out languid exploration leaving them both breathless. Unseen, but easily felt was a hand snaking its way towards the snaps of Clarke’s cut-offs. A flick of two fingers pushing inside and finding soft wetness, cupping Clarke and hearing a wordless sigh against her lips.

Two months together had brought them to this moment of freedom as she pushed one finger inside watching as Clarke sucked in her lower lip, leaning her forehead against hers and closed her eyes. Lost in the feeling of her finger pushing in and out. Clarke soaked her hand in moments, and she slipped back through her folds and pressed the second one inside feeling her muscles clamp down on her to hold her in place for a moment then releasing.

Clarke found her mouth and said through her kisses, "God, I love your fingers. Damn you can go so deep inside." And Lexa did on the last syllable pulling a groan and firm grind against her palm. Clarke needs growing with her scent and Lexa drew her thumb over her clit once making her jerk. "Ah, Lexa fuck..oh god..so good."

Lexa did it again, and Clarke found her mouth pushing past her lips with her tongue. Lexa would no longer make her wait by teasing and rubbed firmly against her clit. Clarke's body jerking with each swipe. Grinding down and shaking with each thrust, until her body went stiff riding out the waves of her orgasm panting and twitching until she fell heavily onto her Lexa's chest.

"Fuck me, Lexa. Where did that come from?"

Lexa kissed her sweaty forehead. "I'm making up for lost time."

"You punk." Clarke weakly punched her on her shoulder and pushed her face into her neck and whispered, "Hmm, happy anniversary, babe."

"You too, Clarke."


End file.
